Cranidos
|} Cranidos (Japanese: ズガイドス Zugaidos) is a Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from a Skull Fossil and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the . It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on its back. It has stubby arms with three claws; despite the stubbiness, it can attack with them. The back half of its body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has feet with three forward claws and one backward. Its main attacking prowess involves charging head-first into its opponents. When it lived in dense forests and jungles 100 million years ago, it would use headbutts to snap obstructing trees and down its prey. In the anime Major appearances Roark's Cranidos A Cranidos appears in both Shapes of Things to Come and A Gruff Act to Follow! under the ownership of Roark. In Wild in the Streets!, Roark's Cranidos evolved into . Other A Cranidos appeared under the control of the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two) where it fights against . He later captures it and releases it back into the wild. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cranidos appeared in the fifth and sixth rounds of the Pokémon Adventures. A Cranidos is owned by Roark, which he sends out against in her Gym match. It seems to be one of the first Pokémon that he owned, having been hatched from an Egg long ago. It later evolved to Rampardos around the three Sinnoh Trainers' arrival on Canalave City. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Roark's Cranidos also appeared in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, where it assisted its Trainer in rescuing Hareta, who had been captured by Team Galactic's . Later, Cranidos was used in a one-on-one Gym battle with Hareta's Piplup that ended in Hareta's favor with the help of an Oran Berry Roark gave to him earlier. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Cranidos appeared under the ownership of Roark in PMDP07. A wild Cranidos appeared in PMDP06. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} one another.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} is female)}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Fiery Furnace Advanced Mode C & B}} |area=Cavern Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Rasp Cavern, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 353}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Cranidos|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cranidos}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- and . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=409 |name2=Rampardos |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Cranidos and its are the only Fossil Pokémon of a single type. * Cranidos has the highest base of all unevolved Pokémon, and the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Cranidos and evolve at level 30, the earliest of any Fossil Pokémon. Origin Cranidos is based on a . Name origin Cranidos is derived from cranium. Zugaidos is derived from 頭蓋骨 zugaikotsu (cranium). In other languages , , and |fr=Kranidos|frmeaning=Similar to English name |es=Cranidos|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cranidos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두개도스 Dugaedos|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=頭蓋龍 / 头盖龙 Tóugàilóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=頭蓋龍 Tàuhgoilùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Roark's Cranidos External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Koknodon fr:Kranidos it:Cranidos ja:ズガイドス pl:Cranidos zh:头盖龙